Dear Fanfiction
by Balletdancer5678
Summary: Characters from the Gallagher Girls books have found fanfiction... Hear what they have to say
1. Zach Mary Sues and COC

**Blah blah blah I don't own GG or any of the characters. (they belong to Ally Carter) So I decided to make one for the Gallagher Girls series becuase I wanted to so yeah. Oh and please no flames this is how I think the characters would respond.**

Dear Fanfiction,

Why would any of you guys think I would hurt Cammie?

Seroiusly I wouldn't dump her for any of your stupid mary-sues or *shudders* gary-stues.

I like CAMMIE. Get it? Oh and if you haven't noticed she is a GIRL.

Why would I turn and join the COC?

You don't have an answer because

I WOULDN'T!

So stop writing stories about me joining the COC or dumping Cammie.

Remeber I went to Blackthorne.

- z

P.S. If you don't know who I am wow you're as dim-witted as Jimmy

**OK that's the first one please review! :)**


	2. Macey heard about Nick

**Blah blah blah I don't own GG or any of the characters. (they belong to Ally Carter) So I decided to make one for the Gallagher Girls series becuase I wanted to so yeah. Oh and please no flames this is how I think the characters would respond.**

Dear Fanfiction,

Ugh who is this Nick guy?

People if you haven't noticed I was so

What do you not get in the third cove-op report and the fifth?

You guys are stupid.

Nick doesn't even exist!

I even asked Zach if there was ever a Nick at Blackthorne.

Guess what his answer was...

NO!

So just get rid of this Nick guy.

Have you ever heard of this guy named PRESTON WINTERS?

Don't you get me started about he might be with the circle blah, blah, blah he isn't.

Ok?

Sincerely,

Macey

P.S. I can make you disappear

**OK that's the second one please review! :) If you want to hear from a certain character put it in your review.**


	3. Rebecca Violent?

**Blah blah blah I don't own GG or any of the characters. (they belong to Ally Carter) So I decided to make one for the Gallagher Girls series becuase I wanted to so yeah. Oh and please no flames this is how I think the characters would respond.**

Dear Fanfiction,

Yeah my name may be Rebecca but call me BEX.

Also I'm not violent.

What would make you think that?

Yours truly,

Bex (not Rebecca)

P.S. If you call me Rebecca I'll find you with the help of Liz and give you a black eye.

**OK that's the third one please review! :) If you want to hear from a certain character put it in your review.**


	4. A Spy School Guys, Really?

**Blah blah blah I don't own GG or any of the characters. (they belong to Ally Carter) So I decided to make one for the Gallagher Girls series becuase I wanted to so yeah. Oh and please no flames this is how I think the characters would respond.**

Dear Fanfiction,

What is this stuff about Gallagher Acadmeny being a spy school?

You guys are idiots!

It is a private boarding school for girls.

You guys have vivid imaginations.

IT'S A NORMAL SCHOOL!

Sincerly,

Josh

P.S. I didn't drink any memory erasing tea! I just forgot...

**OK that's the fourth one please review! :) Poor Josh, thinking that we are all crazy. :D If you want to hear from a certain character put it in your review. Also can someone tell me the last couple lines of Only the Good Spy Young? I'm doing a book trailer on GG5 and I want the last lines for the trailer of mine. :) I give you guys the link when I finish. :) REVIEW!**


	5. Married!

**Blah blah blah I don't own GG or any of the characters. (they belong to Ally Carter) So I decided to make one for the Gallagher Girls series becuase I wanted to so yeah. Oh and please no flames this is how I think the characters would respond. I have said this at the beginning everytime because I didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings about their stories. So please remeber that. :)**

Dear Fanfiction,

Joe and me married?

Really?

(note: ewwwwww)

He was Matthew's best friend,

and for all you people out there

Matthew was my HUSBAND!

Plus, Abby likes Joe.

Joe is like a brother to me nothing more,

Got it?

Sincerly,

Rachael Morgan

P.S. I am a highly elite trained spy, remember that.

**OK that's the fifth one please review! That one is a bit harder to write for me. I'm working on the book trailer thank you to all of you who gave the last couple lines, they are greatly apprecitated. (Please ingore that spelling, I'm dylexic) :) REVIEW!**


	6. Zach's Response to ThePennedParadox

**Dear Fanfiction,**

**IN response to some responses I saw I'm writing you back.**

ThePennedParadox 8/12/12 . chapter 1

First of all Zachary ,  
We right these stories from our imagination, so excuse me if you don't have any. Second of all all these stories that envolve you in the COC or dumping Cammie almost always end very happy, why you may ask, because we are Zammie lovers. (If you don't get Zammie you are dim-witted as Jimmy or his real name JOSH.)  
Thank you,

**No, his name is Jimmy. **

**-Z**


	7. Sandwiches and Twinning

Dear Fanfiction,

I am a twin?

I'm pretty sure I'm an only child...

Plus wouldn't that mean my best friend would be dating my sister?

Also why am I so obsessed with sandwiches?

I mean they are pretty good and all.

No they're amazing.

I flipping love sandwiches!

Umm ignore that last part...

- Grant

P.S. Can some of you send me some sandwiches?


	8. HOW?

Dear Fanfiction,

How in the world did you get ahold of my cove-op reports?

Those are classified reading materials!

Plus, why would you be writing fanfiction on a website made for fictional characters?

I assure you all of this really happened.

-Cam

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY GREAT FOLLOWERS SO FAR! You have been really supportive so thanks! :) I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter! **

00countrygrlbex

Beautiful-Not-Hot

BookWorm028

Clover10164

Firefly264

Free-Bird 36

GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo

GallagherGirl33

GallagherGirls2530

HajimeStar

Karsen Lavette

TheGirlWhoWritesBooks

TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters

TheVioletPhoenix

WhoNeedsTheLimelight

luv4music

mackenzieloveschicken

mcsweneey

mrs-zachary-goode

oxoxGallagherGirloxox

sweetly-secret

x suck my blood x luv ya x

**Here's my Out of Sight Out of Time Trailer... I kept forgetting to post the link... please don't kill me.**

**P.S. that writing you see in the journal and paper scraps are all copied from the books. (Mainly GG4) Also you'll have to remove the spaces to see it.**

http:

/

animoto

.com

/play/u0mjm3mR9yG4yjlXVMecQA


End file.
